Talk:S05E08 - Community Service/@comment-86.166.213.85-20131207010159
Spoliers*** So let down, by the whole series and episode!... First of all I thought in promo interviews before the series started we were told ( cant remember which interview so dont hold me to this ) That we would learn the truth behind the storm!!? and that we find out the community centre is the centre of a cosmic pull or some crap like that something about it attracting chaos? ....neither ever happend... Jess used her power ONCE in this series ... Even though Alex starts community service weeks after the rest of the gang, they all finish on the same date?? hmm They reused the same score music which was used for Simon and Alishas love theme, gave it to Rudy and Jess, as well as Alishas burial music which they used for Rudys Burial... Guess theres no crime againts that, just seemed really lazy on the shows part. The whole rival gang going bad, was complete last min, there was no indication what so ever in the series any of those characters would be evil... I know the time travel forward means that over time they lost their ways, but it would have been good to see that transistion rather then last min here ya go new badies... flying CGI was dreadful ... despite low budget, it just makes the show look worse. Most of the episodes in series 4 and 5 were completely pointless, firstly because series 1,2 sometimes 3.. had that element of real danger with the origional group, they murdered a person and covered it up, there was that tention through out someone would find out, or about their powers, its what bonded them in the first place and kept a main key plot point through out... now in series 4 and 5 they kill people left right and centre with no emotion, zero f**s are given and it didnt have any real major plot points to really keep me personal watching... I did however watch all the episodes to at least give it a chance, instead of writting it off, and all I can say is series 3 just about pulled off a great storyline and finale, with tying up the future simon and alisha story... But the last two series, just nothing major happened throug out. To finnish I think in other interviews some cast members and producers mentioned how they wouldnt be looking back ( refreing to old characters and plots ) and would instead move forward ... this was prob where they went wrong, after all it was the inital first 2 series ( poss series 3 ) with its characters and plots that build a strong fanbase for misfits... yeah that video game guy come back, which was great, but no refrence to anything of the previous series. There was nothing for the old fan base, well for me at least. Like I said, I gave it a go, wish I didnt, but glad its finally over!!